comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Floaties
Millennia Mana O'Brennan is the daughter of a NASA engineer and a game coder at Nintendo. She is currently enrolled as a student at the Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Floaties is a relatively new and inexperienced heroine, possibly a mutant. Background Milly was born from an Irishman and a 1/2 Japanese 1/2 American woman. Both parents were very intelligent with Milly's father working as a Nasa contractor on top secret level projects, and her mother working as a game programmer and graphic artist for Nintendo - her father having been an original programmer for Nintendo when it launched. Millennia was born Janurary 1st 2000 hence her name. She was born different - with white hair. Taken to America to accomodate her father's work she moved to Marietta, a suburb of Atalanta GA. Milly was a pretty normal child. Her mother gave her a hand-me-down Kendo sword and taught her Japanese while her father taught her English. She communicated with her mother's family frequently over the internet. Milly's abilites began to manifest after she turned 8. She began floating without control, and pushing obects around without touching them. The floating became an issue and she was homeschooled by her mother. Encouraged to control her powers she became stronger, able to manipulate her kendo sword, break it down and rebuild it or even shatter it and control the peices. A studious youth academically Milly has always done very well. However due to being homeschooled for half her life she isn't always as social and can be somewhat awkward. She was offered a place at the Xavier school as a Freshmen. Her parents accepting she has been there for her freshman year. Special boots that keep her to the ground were designed for her, but she has difficulty using him. She's known to be somewhat the gimpy cripple. She scores well on tests being near the top of the class in grades. Personality Reserved - This is the face that she shows to the outside. She is not impulsive and slow to really approach adults she doesn't know well due to fear of rejection. With long gray hair and a penchant for floating in the air it's fairly obvious that she's a mutant. She's afraid of others' perceptions of this. Intelligent Milly is rather studious and gets very good grades, previously homeschooled her intelligence was encouraged. She was encouraged to make her own decisions and to do what she felt was right with her strength. Her mother is ½ Japanese and is steeped in Japanese tradition. Milly is a depature from the culture of her mother but some things like the hard studying for grades, some of the culture, and some of the status has still seeped into her. Physical Milly is very agile in the air, it's her natural state. She can kick off walls, ceilings, or even using her own telekinetic powers to push herself around. When stuck to the ground however she's rather slow, cumbersome, and clumsy. Social With those around her own age Milly is rather social. She has used the internet to find other mutants of her age and connect with them. She enjoys music and has used that to find others interested in it's creation as well. Likes Anime She's a bit of an aspiring Manga artist, she likes Anime, is bilingual (English/Japanese) and likes to put together model kits and can be about as nerdy as they come. Lonesome It's been a rather lonely existence. It hasn't been unpleasant but it's been mostly her parents and some occasional family in her life. She seeks out others now that she is in school and she isn't pent up in the house anymore. Logs *TBA Gallery Category:Marvel Original Category:Marvel Hero Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Retired